IRIS Season 1 Episode 10
Plot Summary Jin Sa-woo and the NSS team blast their way into a warehouse and find it empty. Elsewhere, Kim Hyun-jun and the North Koreans watch them from a camera. Sa-woo finds evidence that the terrorists' next target will being the US Secretary of State. He reports it to Park Sang Hyun. He sends out a tactical assault team. As the North Koreans get ready to move out, Kang Do-chul explains to Hyun-jun and Kim Seon Hwa that the evidence that they planted at the warehouse was a diversion. Their real target is NSS Headquarters. With their forces spread thin, their agency will be defenseless. In an attempt to make sure that Hyun-jun doesn't find out Choi Seung-hee is alive, Seon Hwa speaks privately with Do-chul and suggests not bringing Hyun-jun along. But Do-chul objects, saying that this is the perfect test to see where Hyun-jun's loyalties truly lie. Park Cheol-young calls Do-chul and informs him that he is entering South Korea. He orders that the mission begin. Baek San and Seung-hee are on their way to the North/South reunification meeting when they hear the news about the terrorists' target. Baek San sends Seung-hee back to NSS to provide support. Hyun-jun and the North Koreans arrive at NSS, in a cleaning truck, just as Sang Hyun and his team head out. Hyun-jun leads the team to the basement where they blast a hole into the building. Kim Hyun-suk disables the alarms and telephones. NSS security arrives and tries to stop them. The North Koreans break into the NSS control room and take everyone hostage. Yang Mi-jung locks down the server. Seon Hwa takes certain precautions to make sure Seung-hee isn't around. Seung-hee arrives at NSS and immediately notices that something isn't right. She begins to sneak around to see what is going on. Hyun-suk finds out that the server has been blocked. He claims that it will take at least 30 minutes to crack. Hyun-jun locks down the entire NSS building, giving Hyun-suk an hour. Seung-hee sneaks into the IT room and sends out a call to Sa-woo. Hyun-suk finds the signal and informs Do-chul. Hyun-suk disables the call. Seung-hee escapes before the North Koreans arrive. Seon Hwa asks Hyun-suk to bring up all the cameras so that they can find who made the call. While searching through the footage, Seon Hwa discovers that it was Seung-hee. Hyun-suk informs Do-chul that he can't break through the system in time. Do-chul orders him to start packing up and get ready to leave. While Seon Hwa is searching for Seung-hee, she receives an order to return to the control room. Do-chul makes a plan to open the safe by force. He orders Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa to guard the area. Hyun-jun sees this as the perfect chance to try and retrieve Baek San's secret file from the NSS hard drives. He takes a Baek San's fingerprint from his computer and heads down to the IT room. A North Korean agent searches the medical department and finds Oh Hyun-kyu playing dead. When Hyun-kyu can't hold his breath any longer, Seung-hee arrives and rescues him. She tells Hyun-kyu to stay safe until she returns. The North Koreans break into the safe and carry out a detonation box. Do-chul sends a photo of it to Cheol-young. Sa-woo and his team arrive at NSS and attempt to break in. Sa-woo orders them to blow the door. Seung-hee spots Hyun-jun with his mask on, heading for the IT room and follows him. Seon Hwa notices on the security cameras and rushes down to the IT room. After successfully transferring the file to the USB, Seung-hee surprises Hyun-jun. He is speechless to see Seung-hee alive. Suddenly, a North Korean sneaks up from behind Seung-hee and takes aim. Hyun-jun shoots the North Korean and, in reaction, Seung-hee shoots him. Hyun-jun drops to the ground. Seung-hee inches closer, kneels down, and begins to remove his mask. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * ???? as Oh Sung-shik * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin * Park Soo-hyun as Park Joong Kwon * Jang Dong-jik as Kang Do-chul * Lee Un-jung as Baek Kyung-hwa * Yeo Ho-min as Oh Kwang-soo * Kim Min-chan as Kim Hyun-suk * Jo Ji-hwan as North Korean Soldier